


Piece of Cake

by thewondersofsmut



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: You and Damon are baking a cake and playfulness ensues!





	Piece of Cake

“We’ll be back in two days, please don’t trash the house.” Stefan said, about to leave the boarding house. “And you’re part of that, (y/n).” He said, raising an eyebrow. “Jesus, Stef, just leave, be with Elena. God, we’re not 5.” You fake whined, Damon chuckling beside you. “We promise, brother.” Damon sweetly said. “I just don’t want to clean up a huge mess–” “Alright, let’s leave the older people, huh.” Elena said, giggling as she pulled Stefan out of the house and closing the door. You laughed, snuggling close to Damon’s chest. Damon stroked down your arm and sighed, snuggling deeper. “I still ask myself ‘how did a girl like you, fall into my arms’.” You looked up to see him looking down at you. “Uh, because a badass person, such as you, is matched with an equally badass person, and that’s who I am.” You said, winking at him, causing him to chuckle and give a light kiss on top of your head.

“I didn’t want sarcasm.” He said. “Well, you’re sarcastic, expect me to be one too.” You pointedly said. “Touché.” “I wanna do something fun!” You suddenly exclaimed, sitting up as you looked at him. He smirked and wiggled his eyes and in return you rolled your eyes at him. “Not that, silly!” You said. “Let’s bake a cake!” “Really, (y/n), that’s your definition of fun? And you know we will make a mess, right?” He asked. “So what, we’re following brooding Stefan’s rules now. Technically _and_ physically, I’m older than him.” You said, being the smart ass that you are. “It’ll be a piece of cake.” You said in a sing song voice. He rolled his eyes. “Come on then, let’s go make some cake.” He said, carrying you and speeding to the kitchen.

_Damon’s POV_

I did so much to get her in my arms,_ 'she wasn’t a piece of cake’_, I thought. But getting a taste of her was more than rewarding. “So we’re making a red velvet cake or an oreo cheesecake?” She asked. “Well, either way, it’s gunna have cream cheese.” I said. “True, let’s make red velvet then.” She said and I chuckled. She leaned up and gave me a kiss, a sugary one that is. She did most of the preparing whilst I handed her ingredients, opening containers, and staring at her, almost melting. I found her left behind, disregarded, abandoned. She was vulnerable yet her eyes yielded strength. She stood up by herself even at her weakest. As she placed the pan in the oven, I felt the heat of it just the same as her in my arms, every single night I get to hold her.

“You smell like vanilla.” She murmured again my neck as I hugged her to my chest. I chuckled. “And you taste like frosting.” I said and sneakily dabbed some to her nose. I swiftly ran across her. “Hey!” She exclaimed, laughing. She then stopped and got a little frosting on her finger before seductively looking at me as she licked it. I smirked. “Two can play this game.” I said and sped to her, my hips holding her down against the counter, my hands resting behind her. She leaned up first and I met her in a kiss. She ran her hands up my back, pulling my hair as she leaned up more. Her hands made their way to my pants, swiftly unbuttoning them. I kissed down her neck, sucking gently in her sweet spot. I felt myself harden more as she moaned against my eat and as she stroked my cock against my boxers.

I slid my hand down her shorts and her underwear, feeling just how wet I got her quickly. “Fuck, you’re so wet, baby girl, want me inside you?” I huskily asked. “Yes, daddy.” Fuck, every single time she uses that, it makes me harder. After one deep kiss, I turned her around, leaving wet kisses along her neck, grinding against her. “Do you want daddy to fuck you right here, baby girl?” I asked. “Yes.” She whimpered. “Yes what, baby girl?” I asked again, my fingers rubbing against her, teasing her entrance. “Yes, daddy!” She exclaimed right as I entered a finger. She moaned as I placed another, clutching the edge of the counter. “Fuck me daddy, please.” She almost begged, her fingers gripping my hand, soft as cotton.

I pulled down her shorts an then my pants, grinding against her more. I could loudly hear her pitching breathing in anticipation. “Daddy, _please_.” She begged and I entered her tight pussy. “Fuck you feel _so_ good, baby girl.” I groaned. I thrusted into her, expanding her, feeling her warmness on my cock. I bent her down the counter, flour getting getting everywhere as I fucked her relentlessly, feeling her clench on my cock as she came repeatedly. I pulled out of her and carried her in my arms, burying my cock deep inside her. “Daddy, yes, _fuck_!” She screamed, her nails digging into my back. “Yes baby girl, come on daddy’s cock.” I hissed.

I fucked her from behind once more, my hand swirling around her clit, feeling her grind back into me, clenching, her hands gripping anywhere she could. “Fuck, I’m coming, baby girl.” I groaned. “Yes, daddy, come for me.” She whispered seductively. I thrusted fast and hard and just as the timer beeped, I bursted inside of her, making it hotter down there than it already is. I gently got off of her, speeding to get a towel to clean us both up. I placed her on top of the counter as I removed the cake from the oven.

“At least we didn’t burn it.” She chuckled, eating the chilled piece of cake. I nodded and laughed. “Couldn’t resist you, baby girl.” I said, kissing her swiftly. “And we made a yummy cake!” She proudly said. I nodded and kissed her forehead. I looked behind us towards the kitchen and laughed. “Well, Stef’s gunna be cleaning a lot when he comes back.” I said. “He always does.” She said, continuing to eat her cake.


End file.
